


Leftover Lust for Possession - From the Lens of España

by SpanishCoatofArms



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Colonialism, Colonization, Conquistador Spain (Hetalia), Dark Spain (Hetalia), Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy Spain (Hetalia), Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Post-Colonial, protective Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishCoatofArms/pseuds/SpanishCoatofArms
Summary: 🍅A deeper dive into the character of Spain: He might not be a conquistador in title anymore but the lust for possession was still there inside of him. After countless of centuries, it still pulsed endlessly inside of him. España could never quite successfully quell that small tremor of greed whenever he caught a glimpse of his former territories.
Relationships: Peru & Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Leftover Lust for Possession - From the Lens of España

**Author's Note:**

> 🐢[A writing exercise from the lens of España. This work was inspired by another fanfic that I’ve read a long time ago. It left a particularly meaningful in my mind so I thought I’d take a shot at exploring the darker, more somber side of Spain’s character. Any and all errors are mine. Constructive reviews only, please, thank you!]🐢

He might not be a conquistador in title anymore but the lust for possession was still there inside of him. After countless of centuries, it still pulsed endlessly inside of him. España could never quite successfully quell that small tremor of greed whenever he caught a glimpse of his former territories. Like a most frail flicker of a dying candle too stubborn to perish, still hanging onto the tip of the scorched wick in a demonstration of incredible tenacity that bordered on sheer absurdity.

A phantom limb, that was what América coined and paraphrased by Francia during one of their usual drunken escapades. That leftover lust for gold, land, flesh and blood was a nasty piece of legacy bequeathed by the Conquistador persona when España had cast him off in order to usher his people into the new era.

Even beneath the searing sunlight that blessed his land, a tendril of lust still managed to slip through and for one of many terrible, barest moments, España did not see his ex-colonies as his beloved children. Of course, it was gone as quickly as it came and his grin continued to shine brilliantly as he greeted the ex-colonies with adoration in his eyes and open praises ready on his lips.

Peru asked him why he bore such affinity for reptilian creatures.

“Bueno! Porque simplemente, if I’m nurturing them, I’m not hurting them.”

Even as he felt those words leaving his mouth, España knew then that perhaps it wasn’t quite the most appropriate answer he should have given his child. He wished dearly that he didn’t catch the strange, but not quite nameless emotion that flashed across Peru’s eye. Nor did he ever want to notice the smallest quiver in his ex-colony’s smile upon those words.

And so España kept on smiling, instilling every bit of the golden sun into the air around him and felt the cruel lust getting pushed back into the deepest pit inside of him again. Come now, amigo, let’s have that paella while it is still hot, said España as he tried to ignore the unkind whispers in the back of mind, reminding him with poorly concealed malice that the greater the light shone, the bigger was the shadow cast off in its wake.


End file.
